Babysitting
by luckystar994
Summary: What happens when a little Sasuke Uchiha finds his way out of his crib WARING MAJOR FLUFF


"Now Itachi are you sure you can do this

"Now Itachi are you sure you can do this?"

Mikoto looked from the 7 year old Uchiha to the sleeping baby in the crib.

"I mean Sasuke can be a lot of trouble sometimes…" Mikoto stated rubbing Sasuke on his head careful not to hit either of his arms that were very close to his head. He was probably sucking his thumb earlier in his nap.

"Come on Mom I can do this" Itachi protested

"Ok… he should sleep through the night, but in case he wakes up just, change him ,and give him a bottle" Mikoto said putting her handbag over her shoulder.

"Ew…' Itachi said his nose crinkled of the thought of changing his baby brother.

"Mommy will miss you Sasuke-Chan" She said in her baby voice.

"Goodbye Itachi-Chan" Mikoto said kissing Itachi on his cheek and walking out the door giving one last worried look then closing the door.

Itachi looked at his brother. He was in a bright sunflower yellow crib with little pictures of clouds coating it. Inside Sasuke fell asleep in his black overalls over a yellow shirt. He let out a soft cooing noise.

"Babysitting, how hard could it be…" Itachi said walking out of the room to the T.V room not knowing how wrong he was.

(Later)

With a push of a button the T.V switched off and the room became. quiet. Itachi sighed heavily.

"I should check on Sasuke" Itachi said lazily getting of the sofa and making his way to Sasuke's nursery.

"Sasuke are you still sleeping" Itachi asked peaking his head through the crack of Sasuke's door. But inside the crib there was no sleeping baby…

"SASUKE!" Itachi screamed knocking the door to the wall, and began digging through the sheets and blankets of Sasuke's bed. Itachi hit the wooden bottom of the crib.

"Oh No Sasuke…my gosh where he go" Itachi screamed.

"SASUKE, SASUKE" Itachi repeated as he tore though the nursery. After every last stuffed animal was tossed across the room is was obvious he wasn't there.

"Oh My…" Itachi said his hand pushing his hands on his ears till it started to hurt.

Then he got an idea: stupid idea, but an idea.

"MARCO" Itachi screamed at the top of his lungs

"Oh please say polo Sasuke" Itachi cried out.

"Ok stay calm he has to be in the house…you sure to find him in no time."

(Later)

"COME SASUKE" Itachi cried at the house he tore apart. Tables were tossed over shelves of every kind were hanging out of place. And anything you could imagine books, towels, dish soap, anything was covering the floor.

Itachi was just about ready to cry.

"Ah, mom's going to kill me if she finds out I lost Sasuke"

But as soon he said that sentence he heard the rain drumming on the streets of Konoha.

"Gosh, I never heard such a loud rainstorm."

He found out why it was so loud…the door was open.

Itachi stood in silence staring at the door then screamed:

"OH GOD NO"

"Sasuke wandering lost, alone, in the streets Konoha. He could be kidnapped…he could be lost…" Itachi trembled in fear of the biggest possibility. "…he could be dead'

Itachi hands became fist trembling in anger.

"It is my duty as a big brother to protect and watch over Sasuke….AND PROTECT AND WATCH OVER HIM I SHALL' Itachi yelled running into the storm feeling like he could take on the world.

Two little eyes were watching Itachi jump from roof to roof screaming the same line over and over.

"Bye, Bye Ta-Ta" Sasuke said turning his hand into a fist back into and open palm once more.

Sasuke slowly toddled his way off the couch and on to the rug searching for one thing.

"Toe-mat-toe" Sasuke said crawling his way to the kitchen.

The little Uchiha spotted a black metal net like bowl containing his treasure.

Sasuke clapped and let out a little giggle at his success then pushed his hand on to the hard kitchen floor and began to toddle over to the bowl.

Sasuke reached on his tippytoes trying to reach the bowl on the counter, but only managed on put one hand on the table. He stretched higher and put one strong grip on the bowl. He tugged on it and the fruits inside tipped over and…

SPLAT

Tomato after tomato took turns crashing over the child's head. After the last one Sasuke sat and fell to the ground. Ketchup was rolling down the Uchiha's face. His lip began to tremble then he let out a loud wail all through the household. He was waiting for his mommy to come in and say something like…

"Oh my poor Baby did those meanie tomatoes hit your head' or something like that.

But when no one came to silence his cries, he let out a high pitched shriek hoping that someone would come to help him.

"MAMA" He cried out tears streaming down his red face.

"Mommy…"

Itachi limped in to the house freezing, cold, and wet. His head was covering most of his face; his ponytail no longer had a shine, but was replaced by raindrops.

"I have no other choice I'll have to call the police, but before he could even think of the numbers 911 he heard a loud high-pitched shriek hit his eardrums.

"Sasuke…' He said in disbelief

He ran to the source (which was pretty hard counting his shoes and everything else was wet) and found Sasuke sitting in a puddle of splattered tomatoes his face buried in his stubby hands.

"SASUKE" Itachi ran the crying child picking him over the puddle.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH" He screamed

"I SCANNED KONOHA SEVEN TIMES AND YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME"

Sasuke began to cry harder, he just wasn't used people screaming at him yet.

Itachi looked at his crying brother in his hands.

"What I'm doing…"

He pulled Sasuke in and began to rock him gently.

"I'm sorry Sasuke just calm down ok"

Sasuke looked at his brother tears in his eyes, and then hiccupped.

"Come on let's give you a bath" Itachi said smiling

Before they went up the stairs Sasuke realized he still had some tomato sauce on him.

So he put his stubby hand on Itachi's face and began to smear ketchup all over his face.

Sasuke began to laugh at his brother's misfortune. Itachi glared at him, then smiled

"Looks like I need one too"


End file.
